Richard Delahunt
Richard Delahunt is the US ambassador to the Vatican. He was involved in a prostitution ring with his friend and favourite opera singer named Alvaro D'Alvade. The ring included smuggling male and female children from Europe to France. He is killed by Agent 47 on March 17, 2004. Background ''Hitman: Contracts'' Delahunt is listed as a target in Hunter and Hunted, but the objective to eliminate him is already marked as completed. His profile in the mission briefing describes him as a "former Governor of Massachusetts, one-time presidential hopeful, and current ambassador to the Vatican". He was 57 years old when he died. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Richard Delahunt appears properly in the mission Curtains Down. The mission briefing reveals that he was informally exiled by his political allies after they discovered his child prostitution ring. It's implied that these same politicians are the clients for this contract. US ambassadors are appointed by the president and approved by senators, potentially implicating these senators in his crimes and thus giving them motive to want Delahunt killed. Delahunt is said to spend every second of his spare time with his implied lover, the opera singer Alvaro D'Alvade, whether socializing as close friends or watching his singing "with a sordid fascination bordering on obsession". D'Alvade is secretly Delahunt's #1 customer since reestablishing the operation in Eastern Europe. Inspector Albert Fournier is said to be a recent mutual friend of Delahunt and D'Alvade, although the exact nature of their relationship is not made clear. Fournier was supposed to be a third target for the mission and the ICA believed him to also be attending the opera, but is actually absent from the location for unknown reasons. Following 47's departure from the opera house he is recognized by Fournier and shot in the abdomen. As 47 recovers in a hotel, Fournier tracks him down and launches a GIGN raid on the hotel in an attempt to kill him. 47 evades the GIGN and kills Fournier, fulfilling the entire contract. In Curtains Down, Delahunt spends all of his time in a heavily guarded private box observing D'Alvade rehearsing for a production of Tosca. He will run out of the box in a panic and onto the stage should D'Alvade die onstage, briefly tripping under the auditorium chandelier in the process. Should Agent 47 gain access to Delahunt's box, he will instantly recognize 47 as an assassin and beg for his life before running away. Delahunt may say one of three different dialogues upon recognizing 47. It is not known how Delahunt knows of 47, or even if he is in fact mistaking him for a different clone assassin. His reaction may also imply that the contract is in fact a set-up, given Fournier's absence and the events that follow the mission. :"It's you...the clone. I knew it. I knew they'd come for me eventually. Spare me! Please!" :"I'm a good man. You don't know what you're doing. The men you work for...they're evil! I can help you. No, don't hurt me...please, please! Stop! I beg you!" :"Please, please don't hurt me, please!" Gallery Richard Delahunt Contracts.jpg|Richard Delahunt's file photo in Hitman: Contracts. Curtainsdown1.jpg|Richard Delahunt in Curtains Down. Richard_Delahunt.jpg|Richard Delahunt as seen on the mission loading screen. delahunt_2.png|Delahunt sitting down in his private box at the Paris Operahouse. Delahunt scope.jpg|Delahunt as viewed through sniper scope. Trivia * Delahunt will applaud after the execution scene is performed, and will stand up and lean on the balcony in between performances. This presents an opportunity to shoot him without hitting his bodyguards. * Delahunt tripping in the auditorium presents an excellent opportunity to detonate an explosive planted on the chandelier. * Delahunt is the only character to be a target in two different missions in the series (excluding 47's hallucinations in Contracts). * Upon being cornered and confronted by 47 Delahunt will may beg 47 to spare his life (one of the few characters in the game to do so). * Very few American politicians, especially those who run for president, sport facial hair. The last presidential nominee to have facial hair was Thomas E. Dewey, and his highly unexpected loss to Harry S. Truman in 1948 is sometimes partially blamed on his mustache. * Delahunt and D'Alvade met their deaths on March 17, 2004, which is in fact Saint Patrick's Day. * He is the second ambassador (the first one being the German Ambassador) in the Hitman series to be marked as a target either by 47 or someone else. Although in Invitation to a Party 47 has the option to save the German Ambassador from the Spetsnaz Agent who will kill him once he retrieves the suitcase from the safe. * US ambassadors to the Vatican have, since the creation of the position, always been Catholic, in order to represent the position's role in relations with the Catholic Church. It can therefore be assumed Delahunt is Catholic. Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Contracts targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters